clown_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Roosevelt
Roosevelt '''is a small city located in the Red Hand Desert, South Cadaland, Cadaland Island. It is well known for its cowboy culture and spicy food. It was founded by a Mexican family from Earth in the early years of the colonies. There is also a large prison in the city, Red Hand Penitentiary. Since the city is located in the desert, it probably was not greatly disrupted during the apocalypse, since the deserts were left relatively untouched from The Xeno Virus and the apocalypse. It is presumed to be still an active city with a fair population, and maybe even an increase due to survivors arriving from other doomed cities. History A large Mexican community from Earth journeyed south after arriving on the island, and they came across a cave where they set up camp. The camp became a town and people came from all around to enjoy the desert experience. The famous Roosevelt Carnival was set up in the town and it was soon a thriving city. Geography Roosevelt is located deep in the Red Hand Desert, surrounded by sandy plains and the Sugarloaf Mountains to the north. There is a small pond south of the town. The weather is very harsh and they experience many sand storms. 3064 During the events of '''Clown Force 3, Guru, Missile Clown, Retro Clown and Jake Rachels had just after escaped from the clutch of the evil hunter 8-00712 in San Juan. They traveled southeast into the Red Hand Desert until they arrived in Roosevelt. There they witnessed a massive prison break in the Red Hand Penitentiary, which they decided to join in and help the police in containing the riot. They took cover behind a SWAT truck and shot at the prisoners. A large robot criminal named Thugg crept out of the prison and immediately attacked the police. He was extremely powerful and Guru ordered his men to fall back into their jeep. Thugg leaped over to the jeep and lunged in into the prison walls, where it landed in a cell. There they met Commander Lockdown who was incarcerated in the prison for the past year. Guru and his team set up defensive positions in the cell and fired at the escaping prisoners in the courtyard of the prison. Guru then sniped Thugg, killing him finally. The squad travelled down the prison to a ROBOMAKER4 machine and Guru inserted Magnetic Clown's chip into it. Magnetic Clown was revived, and since the jeep was totaled by Thugg, he used his telekinesis to bring a militarized truck to the squad. Magnetic Clown decided to stay and live in the city Roosevelt where he presumably spent the rest of his days. Guru and the rest of his team then left the city. During & After the Apocalypse Since Roosevelt is in the desert, it probably was not heavily affected by the apocalypse and became larger then ever before due to survivors from heavily affected and destroyed cities coming in to live in safer zones. It probably now thriving. Notable Residents * Magnetic Clown (Since 3064)